


I'm Not Gay

by RainbowGarbage (orphan_account)



Series: Monster March 2020 [2]
Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Monster March, Monster March 2020, Rodan said gay rights, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RainbowGarbage
Summary: Day 2: Rodan is gay.But no other titan has been gay, so he doesn't know what the actual fuck is going on, and a dead Ghidorah didn't help. Maybe the humans know whats going on?For Monster March this year, I'm going to write something for each day rather than draw (because honestly I'm starting to really dislike my drawing ability). We'll see how this goes. Oh and I'll also hopefully post the ones I missed after the month is over. I'm going to draw the monsters also, but I might not post them, sorry!
Relationships: King Ghidorah/Rodan
Series: Monster March 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657774
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	I'm Not Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so yesterday was Baragon and I was like 'who the fuck is that' it was the kaiju who died immediately in GMK and I didn't want to do him so I'm doing one I missed, Rodan :). I might draw Baragon though he's cool looking. Also I'm posting this a day later than I wanted to whoops.
> 
> Anyway, something to note is that Ghidorah is dead here. This happens maybe a month or two after KotM. Also I'm sorry if I offended anyone in the LGBT community, I am gay but that doesn't mean I know everything on the subject (and thought I did a good job at not focusing on the things I didn't know so).

Goodness this is odd. The usual heat of Rodan’s volcano made him uncomfortable, and his lava bed was a tad too hot. The feeling of discomfort occasionally comes to him when waking up, in that half-sleep-half-awake state. This feeling is what Rodan was feeling now, with his eyes still closed, still half-asleep.

He had never felt like this before. The temperature of a volcano should feel nice and warm to a Giant Pteranodon. And it does feel nice and warm! Well it had felt nice and warm. Until..

Ever since the incident with Ghidorah, Rodan hasn’t been feeling himself. His home was alien to him, the island where he resided had felt suddenly barren, and when flying he always felt alone. And…

Rodan could not stop thinking about Ghidorah laying his cold, icy claws on him. And this was so weird! Rodan hated the cold! Flying to any of the Earth’s poles was always a chore and sometimes downright dangerous. But Ghidorah’s kind of cold was different. This was the cool, crisp sensation of someone touching you. The feeling of someone else’s body temperature mingling with your own. The twist in heat that makes you realize you aren’t alone. It makes you want to lean into that cold, into that feeling.

God Rodan felt like a giddy, pubescent boy.

Rodan had  _ never _ felt this way. No one had ever made him feel this way! Not even his mate. He hadn’t thought about her in a long time but, he had felt nothing with her. Never has. He was obviously sad when she had died but, that feeling wasn’t comparable to this.

Rodan had always thought that he was like Mothra. She never needed a mate. Maybe she, like him, felt nothing with her mates. But maybe he just didn't know what that feeling was supposed to be like. What it feels like to enjoy being with a partner. What it feels like to have an egg with someone you like. Or what it feels like to make that egg… Or what the action of making that egg…

Rodan’s thoughts towards Ghidorah shifted from that of a pubescent boy to that of an intense, hungry teenager.

His eyes shot open. “Nope. Nuh uh. Not thinking about it.” He got up and finally started his day.

~~~

After finishing his daily routine, the hunting, the patrolling, the island-keeping, Rodan decided to people watch. His target were the humans in the city by his volcano. 

...What were they doing now? They were being so weird again. There were a lot more humans outside than usual, and there were TONS of colors decorating the human structures and flying through the air, even on the humans themselves. Were they celebrating something?

If any human from the city looked over at the volcano, they would be frightened to find a giant pteranodon head peeking out from behind the volcano. Monarch’s outpost on the island, however, was on the other side of the volcano. And they were always delighted to see the enormous bird titan awkwardly and comically laying on his belly.

The humans on outpost 56 were used to this sight, but they couldn't help but chuckle whenever seeing Rodan on one of their screens. Monitoring him wasn’t that bad all the time. But sometimes, it wasn’t all fun and games. Like when the enormous bird titan that was once laying on his belly started waddling right up to the outpost.

“What is he doing?”

“He’s coming right for us!”

“Is he going to attack?”

“We’ve never seen this behavior before!”

They watched in soul crushing fear as the giant titan walked right up to their base...

And squawked and sat down. No one dared move, the room still heavy with unease Several human fingers hovered over panic buttons.

After waiting for half a minute with no change, Rodan squawked again.

“What is he doing?” Asked a sweating monarch scientist, on the verge of tears.

“Oh!” Said another scientist, “isn’t that the tone he uses to communicate?”

Outpost 56, for the past few months, has been training with and talking to Rodan, using the translator device made from the Orca. For the device to translate from human to a titan language (in this case, Rodan's language), the language must be selected before hand. The humans push a button on the device and talk into the microphone, and once the button was released, the speakers on the device would squawk out the translated speech. To translate from titan to human, the device didn’t use a push to talk function, it just listened 24/7 for the selected titan language (so long as it’s speakers were not in use).

After thoughtful, careful decision making (and drawing sticks), a female scientist walked out onto the deck with the translation device to face the winged kaiju.

“Hello?” The scientist asked. The device let out mechanical sounding chirps. Like Bird Siri.

Rodan spoke, and a second or two passed before the machine started speaking the translation: “I do not have time for your human games today, I have a question.”

Ok, that’s a little odd, the scientist thought. She was a little miffed that breaking down the human-titan language barrier was a ‘game’ to Rodan, but she withheld her objections. “What is your question?”

“You humans have many colors and noises in your city. Why?”

Oh. Was that it? “Today is Pride!” 

The machine didn’t translate the word ‘pride,’ as it didn’t know that word in the titan language. So when the machine got to translating that word, it repeated the human word pride. 

“ _ Squawk, chirp _ , Pride,” said Bird Siri.

Rodan groaned. Sensing she was about to be scolded by Rodan for ‘playing games’, the scientist tried to do damage control.

“Sorry, we have not gone over that word yet. The humans in the city are celebrating right now.”

“I can see that, what are they celebrating?”

Ohhh how was she supposed to explain gay pride. There was so much debate over whether or not to have it this year. Everyone was scared that the celebrations at Isla Del Mar might spook the fire titan. Hopefully that wasn’t what was happening now. 

“Well the humans are celebrating…” The scientist racked her brain for the words that the machine knew, “... their relationships, but a special relationship.”

“Special how?”

“It’s… a word we have not gone over.”

Rodan stared at her expectantly.

She sighed. Ok here we go. “So this relationship, usually sustained through love, is sometimes not done the way nature wanted.” The word ‘love’ didn’t translate, but she hoped she had explained everything well, even if this wasn’t the best choice of words. She had never personified ‘nature’ before. “And love is… it keeps the relationship together. We feel love to make eggs. Understand?” God so many gay people were going to be mad at her.

Rodan shuffled awkwardly. “Yes, I think I understand the new word. Continue.”

“There are two types of humans, if they… come together, they can love and make an egg, understand?” 

“Two types?”

“You’re species has two types as well.”

Rodan thought for a moment, and he suddenly got it. “Ah, yes yes yes. Two types. Two to make egg. The two have that new word. Simple idea but machine does not know word.”

“Yes! Exactly. What the humans are celebrating is when the love doesn’t work like nature wanted. Sometimes two humans of the same type love each other, sometimes a human does not love, and sometimes a human does not even belong to those two types. We humans don’t always work the way nature intended, but we choose to celebrate it.”

Rodan was silent for a long time, and the scientist was starting to get nervous. Had she offended him somehow? Was this giant pteranodon somehow homophobic? Or.. Were the rumors true…

“What is word for person who does not work the way nature wants? Who has that relationship with a person of the same type?” Rodan asked awkwardly.

Oh my god were the rumors true? “Uh, ‘Gay.’”

He was silent for a little longer. “I do not think I have a word for that. Mothra does not work the way my nature intended, but she works according to her nature.”

The scientist was taken aback at the fact that Rodan was smart enough to use a possessive noun in front of something so abstract as ‘nature.’ She smiled. “That's a wonderful way of saying it.”

They continued talking awkwardly like that. They talked about the celebration, the colors in the city, and she talked about how the flags were symbols for their “special relationships.” They couldn’t talk about the different sexualities sadly, they needed more language lessons for that. But,

She was still freaking teaching a freaking kaiju how to be freaking gay. This was the best day of her life.

When Rodan was finally satisfied with his new vocabulary words, he had left. When the scientist went back in, she was greeted with chaos.

“IS MOTHRA ASEXUAL?”

“IS RODAN COMING OUT?”

“GUYS GUYS: him anD GHIDORAH???”

It was louder than the celebrations in the city.

~~~

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Well, except for the giant pteranodon at the outskirts of the city. And the stampede. And the cancelled pride parade. 

Oh well, at least Pride lasted for the better part of the day! And luckily, the missing pride flags that no one realized were missing were found. They were safely stuck in the ground right by Rodan’s home. With warm hearts, the people of Isla Del Mar decided to leave the flags there.

**Author's Note:**

> Could you tell I rushed this a bit? Also screw the creators for titling the island 'Isla De Mara,' 'Mara' is not a real word, but MAR is (it means ocean). And you'd have to use 'Del' instead of 'De' because Mar is a masculine word.
> 
> Constructive criticism / comments are always appreciated!! [My tumblr](https://fuck-it-furry-time.tumblr.com/)


End file.
